Love is Blind
by ZarahJade
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are married.  Sasuke would give anything to protect the people he loves and to erase the memories of his traitorous actions. Set in future. Summary sucks. READ! SasuSaku. Formatting sucks but will most likely be edited. R&R!


**A/N:**_ Ok so this is my first fan fic. Don't let that turn you away. Its a SasuSaku (they're married!) story, don't like, don't read. I would really appreciate comments about it, but please don't murder my confidence, constructive criticism is good, just plain out raggin on me is bad. I was going to do this in chapters but I couldn't figure out how & I'm excited to get this up so I guess it'll have to be formatted like a oneshot for now. Most likely a time skip signals a chapter change. If it seems like it skips, boom! that was a chapter change. I know it's not perfect but I'll fix whatever you guys tell me needs to be done. Also, there is a sequel in progress. Enjoy! Also, let me know if the rating needs to be changed, I guessed.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything Naruto affiliated. I only own the story. **(If I did own Naruto Sasuke would not have turned evil. But then he wouldn't have a bada** theme song!)  
************************************************************************************************_

"Sasuke! No!" Sakura screamed as her lover was thrown through the air by the gruff ninja from the Hidden Mist. Sasuke fell ungracefully on the ground, blood flowing from the hole in his chest. The Mist ninja smirked, he knew the Leaf shinobi would not rise again. 'Now to take care of that loud mouthed girl of his.' It had been a long time since he had been with a woman and he didn't know when he would get a chance like this again. He turned to look at Sakura with lust in his eyes and evil emanating from his grin.

Sakura was not focused, she was worried about Sasuke. The Mist ninja easily overpowered her by hitting her square in the stomach sending her flying. The ninja walked over to Sakura who was gasping for air and held her down, tearing at her clothes. Sakura finally came back to the moment, shoving the man off. The Mist shinobi realized she was not just going to let him take her so he pulled a kunai from his pouch. When he charged at her Sakura realized she couldn't move. 'He's so fast.' The female knew all she could do was try to guard herself. She raised her arms into an X across her chest and tucked her head behind it as best she could and closed her eyes. She waited to feel his blade pierce her flesh. She heard an impact and waited for the inevitable pain, when it didn't come she opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was Sasuke. The Mist ninja's blade was embedded in his arm.

"So… fast…" The Mist ninja was shocked. "How? You should be dead!" The ninja didn't understand, no one had ever seen through his genjustu.

"Don't underestimate me! I'm not finished just yet!" When Sasuke finally looked up the man understood. This boy had the Sharingon. The bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan. The Mist ninja pulled back and started forming seals. Sasuke knew he was running dangerously low on chakara and he was starting to get dizzy from blood loss. 'I have to finish this quickly! I'm going to have to use _it, _the Amaterasu. It can't be helped, this man wants Sakura and I won't let him have her.'

Sasuke didn't even let the man finish his seals before the ninja was engulfed in black flames, his screams filling the air. The sharp pain filled Sasuke's eyes and he fell to the ground with his face in his hands. Sakura crawled to his side instantly. She looked at her husband clutching his face in pain, blood from his eyes running through his fingers. Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes as the tense body of her lover went limp and he fell into unconsciousness. She didn't notice when the screams stopped and the Mist ninja died. She was focused only on the limp form of her lover and his injuries. She used the last of her chakara to heal him as best she could. He stirred and regained consciousness but his life was still in danger.

"Sakura?... I'm glad…" Sasuke said looking up into his wife's eyes. Sakura noticed his once onyx eyes were now a deep grey. She hoped beyond hope it was only because he was barely conscious.

"Sasuke… I'm sorry…" Sakura was fighting her tears again. Only her lover coughing violently, coloring the ground red with specks of blood made her focus. "Come on, I need to get you back to the village. It's going to be painful for you. I didn't have much chakara left and you're badly wounded." Sasuke just nodded. He only let out one small whimper of pain as Sakura hauled him up and slung his arm over her shoulder.

The journey back to the village took longer than usual, due to the fact that an exhausted Sakura was also bearing most of Sasuke's weight. When they made it to the village gates Sakura's strength finally gave out and she collapsed. Kakashi and Iruka were on watch and quickly gathered up the bodies of the two young chunin. They were rushed to the hospital and treated for their wounds.

A couple days after their arrival at the Leaf hospital, Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke's bed, holding his hand. He had been unconscious since they arrived. She had been by his side since she woke up a day and a half ago. His prognosis was better than she had expected. A broken shoulder, some damaged nerves and he would have a nasty scar on his chest where the Mist ninja's jutsu had hit him, but he would make a full recovery. The thing Sakura was worried about was something that she could only test when he was finally conscious. She squeezed Sasuke's hand and was surprised when she felt it squeeze back. She looked quickly from their entwined hands to her husband's face, what she found made her feel sick to her stomach. All her worst fears from that night were being confirmed.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Typical Sasuke, always putting her first.

"I'm fine Sasuke… but you… your…" Sakura couldn't bring herself to say it. She just looked at her lover's eyes, once onyx, now a steely grey. Her own vision began swimming with tears.

"Sakura, you're a medical ninja so I know that you understand as much as I do. I'm losing my sight. We both know it. It's one of the effects of the move I did with my Sharingon," Sasuke explained. Sakura didn't understand, if he knew what would happen, why the hell did he use it? "It was all I had the time or chakara for. I wasn't going to win without it and if I lost, he would have hurt you Sakura."

Sakura bowed her head and began to shake. Her face was hidden behind her bangs but Sasuke knew she was fighting back tears. When he felt the first drops of water hit his hand he spoke again. "Don't cry Sakura. Ninja aren't supposed to let their emotions show. It will be fine. I promise. Everything will be fine."

Sasuke was released later in the week on strict orders to stay home and not do anything strenuous. First thing when they got home, after Sakura got him settled into bed, she asked to inspect his eyes. None of the other medical ninja seemed to notice the slight film in his eyes and he asked that Sakura not point it out. If anyone found out he would lose the chance to become a jounin and go on A ranked missions. He might even lose the right to be called a Leaf shinobi. Sakura did a thorough inspection on her lover's eyes, what she found was upsetting.

"Sasuke, you did severe damage to your optical nerves and corneas. The damage is still progressing, if it keeps on like this you'll have your sight for a year, maybe two at best. Don't ever use that move again. Promise me. If you do, you'll go blind even faster."

The young man flinched at the word "blind." Being a shinobi was all that he had ever wanted, and to kill his brother but to do that he had to be a great shinobi. "I can't make that promise Sakura. If I have to use it to save the life of someone I care about, I will gladly do it. I couldn't live with myself if someone ever hurt or killed you, Naruto or Kakashi. Not knowing that there was a way I could have stopped it. I'd rather be blind than lose any of you." He closed his eyes and rolled over onto his good shoulder and Sakura knew that was the end of their discussion.

Two long months went by and Sasuke's eyes got worse but it never affected his shinobi performance. He trained extra hard to make up for his handicap. Sakura had never seen him so determined. One day after a particularly frustrating day of training Sasuke finally snapped. They had been doing basics training and Naruto had gotten into his blind spot and bested him. Sasuke had never even seen the blonde until he was flat on his back gasping for air. This was the first time Naruto had ever bested him. Sasuke had stormed off, angry with himself for getting bested by the idiot. Sakura had called in sick so she didn't know anything about it. When he came through the door she knew something was wrong. He never came home early.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" She started walking toward her husband but stopped when he turned to look at her. Her blood ran cold. His eyes were blood red with the Sharingon for the first time since the fight with the Mist ninja.

"Stay away from me Sakura. I don't want to accidentally hurt you." With that Sasuke headed into the back yard and when he came back he was exhausted, bloody and covered in sweat. He realized that he owed Sakura an explanation for why he had acted like such an idiot. He found her in their bedroom and explained the events of the day.

"Naruto… beat you?" Sakura asked as she cleaned the wounds on his hands. She was shocked to say the least. Sasuke's eyes must be getting bad if he got beat by such an idiot. He just grit his teeth and nodded. Sakura tried to comfort her lover. "Well there's a first time for everything. Maybe he's just getting stronger."

"No. He bested me because I couldn't follow his movements. I couldn't _see_ him Sakura. If that idiot can get the best of me then…" Sasuke paused trying to fight back his emotions, especially the tears. He would **not** let Sakura see him cry. "…Maybe it's time I give up being a shinobi. If I can't see the enemy I'll just become a burden to the team. You or Naruto could get hurt trying to make up for me."

Sakura embraced him from behind. Talking into his shoulder she said "You can't give up."

"Sakura, don't give me that. If you or Naruto get hurt trying to make up for my weakness I won't be able to forgive myself."

"I'm not saying it to help you Sasuke. I'm sorry but it's for completely selfish reasons that I can't let you quit. We need your income."

Sasuke looked perplexed for a moment. "We have my inheritance and your medical ninja income as well as any missions you go on. I can do some private work until I completely lose my sight."

Sakura shook her head. "No Sasuke. We're going to need more than I can bring in. Plus I won't be going on any missions for a while. I'm pregnant Sasuke. You're rebuilding your clan."

"S-Sakura… are you serious?" Sasuke looked like he was either about to vomit or jump for joy. He turned to look at his wife's face, his cloudy eyes searching until they found her jade colored ones.

"Yes Sasuke. You're going to be a dad. That's why I called in sick today. I had a doctor's appointment to confirm it." Sakura smiled as Sasuke pulled her close. He was beaming from ear to ear. The first real smile she'd seen in a while.

"How long Sakura?" Thinking about the previous few months Sasuke hoped it wasn't long. He thought back to the night he began losing his sight. How he watched as the man hit Sakura in the stomach and sent her sailing through the air. How he tried to will his body to move but it wouldn't cooperate. 'No. Please don't tell me as far back as that night. God, please. No,' he thought.

"Three months. That night you didn't only save me, you saved our babies too."

Shocked Sasuke stared at Sakura. "Babies… as in plural?" Sakura just laughed as her husband's stomach decided that he was going to be sick. She knew he was happy, just in shock.

As the months went by Sakura's belly got bigger and Sasuke's eyes got cloudier. He never looked anyone in the eyes anymore, trying to hide the fact that he was now nearly blind. Kakashi noticed his student's change. His reactions had slowed and he no longer used long range attacks, which he used to favor, but instead fought in close combat with his opponents. Kakashi confronted him one day after a mission where Sasuke nearly got his head taken off by a shuriken that he should have easily dodged.

"Sasuke. What's wrong? I know you're nervous about becoming a dad, especially to twins, but this is more than nervousness. Your skills are slipping and you nearly got killed today." Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder letting him know silently that whatever it was he could tell the older man.

The young shinobi looked into his sensei's exposed eye for the first time in months. Kakashi didn't need an explanation after seeing his prodigy's eyes but he got one that affirmed his fear. "I am going blind, sensei. I used Amaterasu to save Sakura when we fought with the ninja from the Mist and now I'm paying for it. Please don't tell anyone. I know it sounds selfish but we really need the money for our babies. I need to remain a shinobi until I can no longer perform my duties. Please sensei. I'm begging you." Sasuke bowed deeply to his teacher.

"Alright Sasuke. I will keep your secret for now." Kakashi agreed. He knew Sasuke would quit if he became a liability, for now, Kakashi would keep an extra watchful eye on his student.

"Thank you Kakashi." Sasuke went home filled with relief that now at least one other person knew what was going on and could keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't get killed prematurely.

When Sakura was eight months pregnant the village of Konoha was attacked by the Hidden Stone. They were no pushovers and were well prepared. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were escorting Sakura to the caves where the women and children were ushered during emergencies, when a group of Stone jounin fell on them. The three men covered Sakura as best they could but they were being quickly overpowered. When the jounin had overpowered Naruto and Kakashi, leaving Sasuke as Sakura's only line of defense, it became clear to the pregnant woman what her husband was going to do. She had to stop him.

A Stone ninja snuck behind Sasuke and kicked him high into the air. The ninja easily got the better of the Leaf shinobi, using his blind spots to get many critical blows in with various weapons, as well as kicks and punches. Sasuke was no match for the jounin and the Stone ninja let him fall to the ground and left him wounded and bleeding in the street. The other jounin had grabbed Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto and were about to slice through their necks with poisoned kunai. Sasuke could not move. He couldn't take his eyes off his pregnant wife's face. It was filled with fear.

"Sasuke. Please. Please don't." Sakura begged her lover as she realized that he was really going to use Amaterasu. The Stone ninja holding her had had enough of her wriggling and, with a blow to the back of her neck, knocked her out. He let the pregnant woman fall to the ground. The sight of his lover and unborn children lying unconscious in the middle of the street made Sasuke's temper snap. When he looked at the Stone jounin there was a darkness to his Sharingon. The Stone ninja never had a chance. The black fire engulfed all the Stone ninja in sight. The flames did not die until they stopped screaming and were reduced to ash. Sakura was swimming in darkness, it was only when she heard Sasuke cry out in pain that the pink haired girl fought her way back to the surface. When she awoke she found herself being lifted by Kakashi. She looked around searching for Sasuke.

"Naruto took him. We're taking you both to the hospital. Thanks to Sasuke the Stone ninja retreated. He saved Konoha. He's going to be regarded as a hero. It's a good way to go out." Kakashi said, reading her mind. He looked down at Sakura to see if she comprehended what he meant. The look of horror on her face told him she did.

Sasuke was surrounded by darkness. The only thing he was conscious of was the pain in his eyes. It felt like his very eyes were engulfed in those black flames and they were spreading to his entire body. He started seizing uncontrollably in Naruto's arms.

"Hang on, Sasuke. It's going to be okay. You saved the entire village. Hang on. Please. I can't lose my best friend." Naruto's voice was the last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

Sakura and Kakashi met Naruto at the Leaf hospital. The medical ninja had taken Sasuke into surgery to see if they could save his sight, as well as treat his other wounds. Sakura knew it probably wouldn't work but she let herself have hope anyway. She was whisked away by doctors to check her and her children's health. They were all fine but by the time she was done Sasuke was out of surgery. The head medical ninja came to her and gave her his prognosis.

Sasuke could hear a beeping. He wanted to wake up so badly, to be out of the darkness. Judging by the dull pain in his head and abdomen though, he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon thanks to medication. 'What happened?' he thought. The last thing he remembered was putting his sandals on and saying goodbye to Sakura as he went to train. He fought against the haziness in his mind. 'Damn medication,' he thought. He was starting to feel more aches and pains in his body as the medication began to wear off. 'Finally I can get out of this darkness.' He forced his eyes to open, expecting to be blinded by bright white light, instead he remained in darkness.

"Sasuke?" It was Sakura's voice. Something was wrong though. She sounded so tired.

"Sakura. What happened?" Sasuke's own voice surprised him, he sounded scared and helpless, almost like a child. His heart pounded in his chest. Why was he scared?

Sakura stared into her husband's filmy eyes. "Sasuke, how much can you see, sweetheart?"

His stomach clenched. So his eyes **were** open. He replied, sounding utterly defeated, "I can't see anything, Sakura. Everything is black." He closed his eyes for a minute then opened them again to confirm it to himself. "I'm blind. Now Sakura, tell me why I'm blind and in pain. What the hell happened?"

He felt his wife lay next to him on his bed, her swollen stomach pushed against his injured abdomen. He could feel her shaking as she began to cry. Instead of hearing Sakura's voice, he got his explanation form Kakashi who was also in the room. When Kakashi finished explaining the battle against the Stone ninja he looked at his student sympathetically. When Sasuke didn't say anything Kakashi continued.

"You're a hero, Sasuke. You not only saved Sakura, Naruto and myself, but the entire village. Everyone is talking about it. Naruto is pissed that you're getting the spotlight, of course. You should be proud Sasuke." The older ninja laid his hand on his prodigy's shoulder. "Well I have to go. I have a meeting with the Hokage concerning you." Sasuke nodded and heard Kakashi leave.

"I'm sorry Sakura." His wife looked up at him in surprise, then realized he couldn't see it.

"For what, Sasuke? You saved everyone. You lost your sight and nearly died in the process, but thanks to you everyone is safe." She put her lover's hand on her belly and Sasuke felt one of his babies move. For those ten seconds he thought that maybe everything was going to be alright.

"I used a move that I knew would cause me to lose my sight and by extension, my job. I remember you telling me 'no' but I didn't listen. I was so angry that they tried to hurt you. I probably could have found another way but I was too angry. I'm-"

Sakura stopped him by kissing him. "But then the Stone ninja probably wouldn't have retreated and far worse could have happened. And you wouldn't be a hero to everyone."

After Sasuke's wounds had healed, Sakura got the okay to take him home. They walked through the street toward their home arm in arm with her leading him. She had been worried that he might bump into people and get frustrated but it turned out that everyone in the village parted and made a clear path for their hero. All memories of when he had betrayed Konoha had been wiped away.

"Hey Sasuke!" A boisterous voice came from the crowd as footsteps came closer. Sasuke smiled for the first time since he had found out he lost his sight. Naruto just had a way of doing that to people.

"Hey Naruto," said the Uchiha as Naruto grabbed his other arm. It was quite a sight to see the old Team 7 (minus Kakashi, since he was in his meeting) walking down the street like nothing had happened. Naruto offered to stay in the Uchiha house and help out until they adjusted and got back on their feet. The Uchihas gladly welcomed their comrade into their home.

A couple weeks later Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on their porch talking when they heard a gasp from just withinthe door. Sakura had been bringing them refreshments when her water broke. Naruto jumped into action. He got all of them to the hospital in record time. Sakura gave birth to twins, the whole time cursing at Sasuke, who was trying to keep from laughing.

After Sakura had fallen asleep, thanks to the drugs they gave her, Sasuke asked Naruto to speak to him in private. The blonde took Sasuke's arm and led him down the hall into a vacant room. "What is it Sasuke?"

The Uchiha hesitated for a moment. He still hated asking for things and didn't ever think he'd get used to it. "Ummm…. Can you… describe what my babies… look like? I know Sakura will later but I hate that you both know while I'm stuck here in the dark. Literally." The Uchiha closed his eyes and huffed in frustration when he opened them again but the darkness never changed. He took off his sunglasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. If he had learned anything from this, it was that getting angry didn't solve anything.

"Sure Sasuke," Naruto said feeling pity for his friend and former teammate. "They both have jet black hair, like yours. The little girl, Yuuki, got Sakura's jade eyes. The little boy… well it is strange… he was born with the Sharingon." Sasuke's jaw dropped and his unseeing eyes opened wide in shock.

"Ryuu… was born… with… the Sharingon? That's unheard of." The new father took a moment to grasp the concept. "He is going to be a great shinobi. It has to be a sign of it. Naruto, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Of course Sasuke. I'll do anything."

"Become his sensei when the time comes. I wouldn't trust anyone else with my son's Sharingon. You and Kakashi are the only other people besides me who know it's secrets. I'm sure Sakura already has someone in mind to train Yuuki," Sasuke said with a smile.

"You want me to be Ryuu's teacher? For real?"

Sasuke didn't need his sight to be able to tell that his friend was shaking with excitement. He could imagine the look on Naruto's face. He laughed at his teammate's reaction to his request.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Sasuke inquired.

Staying true to himself Naruto took his blind friend's hand so Sasuke would know he was doing a thumbs up and said enthusiastically, "Believe it!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Don't you dare teach my children to say that, baka."

The real challenge for Sasuke started when they brought the twins home. Having twins is a challenge for a normal couple, nevertheless for Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke still wasn't used to doing things without his sight so he wasn't much help to Sakura. On about the third night Sakura came storming into the bedroom where Sasuke was listening to music. She was on her last leg.

"Okay Sasuke, can you stop sitting around feeling sorry for yourself for ten fucking minutes? I need some help here! I can't do this alone. You walk around here perfectly fine so stop acting like a baby and help me take care of the two you stuck me with! Sometimes I think you did it on purpose, just to get out of being a dad! Its ridi-…" Sakura stopped her rant short when she saw the look on her husband's face. He had his eyes closed and his face was contorted in anger, not with her, he couldn't ever get angry with her, but with himself.  
"I'm sorry Sakura." Sakura saw tears start to run down her lover's cheeks and instantly regretted her little outburst. Sasuke's hands were clenched into fists and his whole body was shaking. He got up and walked to their front door where he grabbed his jacket and sandals.

"Sasuke, where are you going? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. Sasuke please don't leave."

"Call Naruto." Was all the Uchiha said before he left the house. He had no clue where he was going or even where he was and he didn't care. He wound up sitting on a bench somewhere. He was cursing himself for not waiting for Naruto or someone to come with him. He had no clue how to get home, or even which direction his home was in.

God he hated this. He hated knowing he couldn't do anything to help Sakura with the twins. He hated relying on people for everything. He knew he would never see his children's faces and he hated that feeling. He really hated himself. He knew it didn't have to be like this. He could have held the Stone ninja off until backup arrived, but no. He had to save them himself. He hated his stupid pride but he really hated that people called him a hero because of it. He heard footsteps approach and stop next to him.

"Sasuke, Sakura told me what happened. She's really sorry. You know she didn't mean any of it."

"I know Naruto. I'm not angry with her. I know she forgets sometimes. I can hear it in her voice. It's as hard on her as it is on me. How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't. I just wandered around until I found you. Do you know where we are?"

"What do you think, dobe?"

"We're on the bench you left Sakura on when you left the Hidden Leaf village 12 years ago. Sasuke will you let me bring you home this time?" Sasuke could feel his friend staring at him and it made him uncomfortable.

"Not like I have a choice. I can't get myself home." Naruto held his arm out to guide Sasuke home. When they arrived at the house Sakura came running out and straight into Sasuke, holding him tight.

"Thank you Naruto! Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I really shouldn't have said any of those things. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Sakura. I'm sorry I'm not much help with the twins." As if planned, inside one of the twins began to cry.

"Oh not again!" said an exasperated Sakura. Naruto came to the rescue agreeing to watch the twins for the rest of the night. This allowed Sakura to get a break and spend some much needed alone time with Sasuke. They went for a walk and for a long time they were silent. Sasuke could tell something was bothering his wife.

"What is it, Sakura?" His wife stiffened, obviously thinking he didn't know what was going on. "Sakura, I'm blind, not stupid. I can still read you, even without my sight." He answered her unasked question.

"Well… I... umm… I've been wondering… what is the last thing you remember seeing?"

Sasuke stopped walking. He hadn't anticipated this question. "The last image I have in my head before my memory goes dark is your face Sakura." Sakura's eyes welled up with tears and they stood there in the street for a long time, Sakura crying into Sasuke's chest.

After that night, things went relatively smoothly, thanks to the help of Naruto. Ryuu and Yuuki grew up knowing their father's limitations and also knowing he had been a great shinobi, a hero. Ryuu showed great potential with his Sharingon and Yuuki already had great chakara control like her mother.

On the twins' eighth birthday Sasuke pulled Naruto aside. "It's time for you to teach Ryuu."

"I know Sasuke. I didn't forget my promise. My nindo _is_ that I never go back on my word afterall." The two friends went back to the party and told story after story about the good old days when they were Team Kakashi. The children loved every minute of it. They loved hearing what their dad had been like when he still had his sight. Though they never told anything from when Sasuke had left the village.

"So dad could kick your butt, Uncle Naruto?" asked Ryuu. Naruto scowled and crossed his arms, while Sasuke laughed.

"Your dad was the best ninja of our generation. That's kind of why I fell for him. Yuuki, go for the smart, brooding ones like your dad, or you'll wind up with someone dumb like your Uncle Naruto," teased Sakura. Naruto scowled at her while Sasuke just looked confused. 'Brooding?' he thought.

"Daddy?" Yuuki climbed up on Sasuke's lap. "How did you go blind?" Sasuke stiffened, while Naruto and Sakura just stared at the little girl. Sasuke played with his daughter's long black hair for a moment before saying, "That story is going to have to wait. Right now, it's bedtime."

The children protested for a couple minutes but it was way past their bed time and soon they were too tired to argue.

Soon the twins had passed the genin exam and were assigned to their teams. Ryuu was assigned to team 6 led by Naruto. Yuuki was assigned to team 10 led by Shikamaru. Sasuke was relieved to know his children were in the capable hands of his friends. Sakura noticed the strange expression on her lover's face.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Nothing. I just miss being a ninja." Sasuke lied smoothly. The truth was that lately his eyes had been hurting, like they did after he rescued Team 7 and lost his sight. He didn't want to worry Sakura and he really couldn't see any point in worrying about the two useless orbs in his sockets. Sakura just let it go as their children ran up to them.

"Mom! Look at this!" Yuuki was showing off her headband. Sakura looked at it approvingly.

"Dad I did it! I'm a ninja!" Sasuke smiled at his son. He was probably the proudest parent there.

Naruto could see that his friend was truly happy for once. 'I promise I'll protect them with everything I have,' he silently vowed. The Uchihas hosted a party for the entire Leaf village that night. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. When Sasuke slipped away from the festivities only Naruto noticed. Concerned, he followed his friend to Sakura and Sasuke's bedroom. Finally the pain got the better of Sasuke. His body gave out before he could readch the bed and he fell to the floor with his face buried in his hands as he had the previous two times he used the black fire move. Naruto rushed to his side.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto looked at his friend's face and he saw blood oozing from between his fingers. Sasuke couldn't hold his façade any more. He shoved Naruto away just in time. Naruto watched as his friend vomited violently, choked on the blood running into his mouth and fell unconscious. Naruto didn't know what to do. He ran and got Sakura. It wasn't too long after that Sakura was rushing her husband to the ER.

When Sasuke woke up he was still in excruciating pain. "I'm… gonna… be sick!" was all he said before he leaned over the side of his hospital bed and vomited. When his stomach was completely empty he fell back against the pillow, completely exhausted.

"Sasuke how long?" came the soft voice of his wife from beside his bed.

"How long what?" he asked. The sound was barely audible, even to him.

Sakura reached out and touched the bandages covering his eyes. "How long have you been in this much pain and not said anything?"

Sasuke sighed. He was caught. He had hoped he didn't need to tell her. "About two months. I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you. What happened?"

"You collapsed, bleeding at the party. Why didn't you just tell me? If you had your body wouldn't have given out and we wouldn't even be here."

"Like I said, I didn't want to worry you. I'm not completely helpless you know." He used the last bit of his strength to get that last bit out with as much steel as he could muster. He leaned heavily back into the pillows and his mind drifted in and out of consciousness.

Sakura wanted to stay with Sasuke until they knew what was wrong with him but she had some explaining to do to her children. With one last look at her husband's bandaged face, Sakura headed home. She sent Naruto back to stay with Sasuke.

The two ninja kept up with keeping a constant watch over the Uchiha heir for two days. When Sakura arrived to relieve Naruto, she found a medical ninja waiting for her instead.

"Mrs. Uchiha? I need to speak with you." Sakura followed the doctor to a private conference room. "Sasuke has a very bad infection and it's beginning to spread to other organs in his body. His kidneys shut down just this morning and his heart is starting to feel the strain too. Honestly, if this keeps up he's going to die. He has a fever so high it feels like he is literally burning up. Frankly, we are stumped. The only thing we can think of to try is an eye transplant but Mr. Uchiha will not consent. We need your permission to save him Sakura. We have a willing donor. Another Uchiha. If this is successful, Sasuke might even see again."

"Another Uchiha?"

"Yes. Sasuke's brother."

"But… Itachi is dead. It isn't possible."

"He is alive, I assure you. He is ill however and his time is nearing. Do you have your consent?" Sakura just nodded and signed the papers.

When Sasuke next drifted back into consciousness he felt much better. To his astonishment he didn't feel bandages over his eyes. When he opened them he was shocked. He got blinded by a bright white light. He gasped and groaned all in the same second. He snapped his eyes back closed, the light hurt him. Sakura heard him stir and her head snapped up.

"Sasuke? Honey, what's wrong?"

Sasuke could only muster the strength to say one word, "Bright."

"Sasuke, do you realize what's happening?" Sasuke was too drugged up to realize it at first but the realization now washed over him.

"Who, Sakura?" His eyes were still closed, the light was way too bright for him.

"Itachi. He was alive Sasuke." Sasuke didn't have any more strength to continue their conversation and drifted back to sleep.

After a couple weeks he was allowed to go home. He still couldn't stand the light and had to wear sunglasses inside and out. He had spent over eight years in darkness, and seeing light was still shocking. Naruto and the twins had set up a surprise party for Sasuke's return. Sasuke finally got to see his children. Yuuki, with her jade eyes, slender build and waist length black hair. Ryuu was a little taller than Yuuki, he had the same jet black hair but it was cut in a familiar style, just like Naruto's, and he had the same red Sharingon eyes Sasuke now beared. Yuuki reminded Sasuke of a younger Hinata, while Ryuu reminded him more of Kiba. Sakura never left Sasuke's side, in case seeing everyone again got to be too overwhelming for him.

"So Sasuke, I guess this means you'll be making a grand shinobi comeback, huh?" Sasuke found the familiar face of his best friend in the crowd.

"I guess so, Naruto. You better watch out because this time I'm not going to go easy on you!"

Team Kakashi all burst into laughter. It sure was good to have Sasuke back. The training and competition could wait until tomorrow. For now, all Sasuke wanted to do was enjoy the night surrounded by his family and friends.

A/N: Okay, so what do you guys think? Should I post the sequel when I finish writing it or not? And if you haven't noticed, I like short chapters. R&R please!


End file.
